Taking a Hit
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: not good with summaries:) this isn't the best but might make a sequel to this that will be better. :) rated M for violence i guess idk


Taking a Hit

Drew's POV

I was walking down the sidewalk when a cry of, "Watch out!" called out from behind me. I turned to see May on a skateboard losing control. She crashed into me and I landed on my back on the ground with her on top of me with her skateboard slowly rolling away. She groaned and opened her eyes only for her cheeks to turn red and her to quickly scramble off me.

"Sorry, Drew. Oh no!" she said seeing her skateboard rolling away quicker and she chased after it. Another girl with brunette hair rolled in and stopped next to me, her blue skateboard kicked up into her hand.

"You haven't by any chance seen a clumsy dork have ya? Otherwise known as my cousin?" She asked, helping me up. Before I could respond, May screamed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, can't help that you are." Shrugging her shoulders. May pouted.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"Skateboard." She said, pointing at May's skateboard rolling away again.

"Oh nuts!" she said, running off.

"Sorry dude. She's a klutz." The blue one told me.

"Hey!"

"Sorry you are!" she called to May, who was still trying to catch her red skateboard. She ran after her, turning around waving at me before going back to chasing May. Weird girls. I shrugged and continued on the same way they went, noticing a red beaded bracelet on the ground. I knew it was May's and I tried calling out to them but they were too far to hear me. 'I guess I'll have to return it some other time.' I thought stuffing it in my pocket. I heard the blue one yelling for May to stop then a scream along with a crash. I looked to see May had fallen and now was in the middle of the road while a big truck came barreling towards her. She screamed and I sent out Flygon hurriedly jumping on and swooping down, picking her up just before the truck hit her. I could tell she was scared by the way she buried her face into my shirt and I could feel tears soaking it but I didn't care. Flygon landed next to her cousin who ran up to her, hugging her to death while May screamed bloody murder. I noticed her arm was bleeding and I jumped off, grabbing a cloth from my bag and wrapped it around her arm. She cringed but soon calmed down. The blue one looked at me with a smile and May fell asleep making her cousin giggle since May was in her arms. She rolled her eyes and looked at May's arm, gasping.

"She broke it on the fall. We must get her to a doctor." She said looking at Flygon before smiling. I looked at him too before realizing what she meant.

"Please. If my hands were free I would send mine out but I don't want anyone getting May. Please?" she pleaded with puppy eyes. I reluctantly nodded and slipped onto Flygon taking May while she grabbed to skateboards. She checked her phone and her face took on a disgusted look.

"Great, have to get Vanessa her medicine. I'll meet you there uhh…"

"Drew."

"Great. Kazelyn." She told me and I was confused for a minute until I realized that was her name. I nodded and Flgyon took off. May shifted a bit in my arms. I looked at her seeing a peacefully look on her face as she snuggled closer, getting warmth. I smirked until she hit her bad arm on my chest. She screamed and I tried to quiet her down but she wouldn't. I pet her hair and she grew quiet, eyes fluttering closed into sleep. I continued to pet her hair even after she fell asleep since it helped her, I believe. She sneezed and woke up. She sneezes like a little kitten. She yawned and looked around realizing she was in the air. She screamed blowing out my eardrums, or what was left of them. I calmed her by soothingly rubbing her back.

"Where are we going?" her voice sounded scared. "And where's Kazelyn? I want Kazelyn." She said stubbornly.

"To the hospital and Kazelyn needed to get something for someone named Veronica. She'll meet us at the hospital." I told her and she looked at me with her wide sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked her mouth formed into a frown. I nodded and Flygon landed in front of the hospital. May shook in fear when we got off. Kazelyn landed right after us on a Flygon of her own, man she's fast!

"Kazelyn!" May called and Kazelyn called Flygon back in calling three others out. A ribbon dog, a leafy one that looks like a Leafeon but isn't, and a Glaceon.

"Ribbok and Fiolian." She said pointing at the respective pokemon. They nodded and a little cat pokemon popped out of another pokeball and jumped on May's shoulder. May giggled and pet it.

"That's Kiamo, the attention hog and pain in the butt." Kazelyn said and Kiamo huffed. Kazelyn dug into her bag after thinking and pulled something out.

"I totally forgot! I have a healing potion for humans I made. Oh I am so forgetful!" she said but it sounded a little sarcastic like she knew it all along. She took out a shot and May screamed, hiding behind me. She pulled something else out.

"Ah here it is." She said showing us a water bottle full of liquid. I brought May out from behind me so she could see and she sighed happily when Kazelyn put the shot back in her bag. She smiled sheepishly and took out her phone which was ringing to the tune of "Electropop".

"Hello?... Great just what I need… No I am not back sassing… Whatever… No I do not need physical therapy!... What?... No I am not!... Get off my back and let me live my life…" this continued on and on and at some of her answers I had to cover May's ears and I will not repeat them.

Finally she finished with, "Get the fuck out of my personal life!" I couldn't cover May's ears at that one 'cuz I didn't see it coming. May smiled sheepishly at me and tapped Kazelyn on the shoulder reminding her we were still here. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to get back to the house for this." She said holding up both the phone and the bottle. I knew why. Whoever was on the phone was bossing Kazelyn around and May would scream when that medicine hit her broken bone.

"You can come if ya want." She told me shrugging and May looked at me pleadingly.

"Please Drew? I don't want to be alone with that witch." She said looking at me with her puppy eyes.

"Hey! I'll be there too!" Oops, forgot Kazelyn.

"Sorry Kaze but with guests, Vanessa is nice or as nice as she can be." Kazelyn nodded and they both looked at me with a hopeful look in their eyes. I sighed and nodded before getting tackled in a hug by May. I heard a click and there stood Kazelyn with a camera. May's cheeks were on fire.

"Kazelyn!" she yelled and Kazelyn smirked.

"Can't help it. And when you two kiss I'm so getting a picture." She said grinning deviously. May flushed even more and Kazelyn snapped another picture and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were a light pink too. She giggled and hopped on her Flygon, May quickly pushing me onto mine before I helped her up.

"Sorry, Flygon's still recovering from a battle and can only carry me. Let's go." Kazelyn said snapping another couple of pictures of us before leading the way.

"She's a photographer and loves to takes pictures of humans or pokemon. She likes wildlife but she wants a challenge." May told me and turned back to Kazelyn who was now standing up holding her camera to her eye pointed below us. When we swooped close to the ground, she smiled at people and quickly snapped her pictures of them or anything interesting. We landed in front of a rusty house and I think I saw a rat scurry in the window.

"We're back Daddy!" They called and a man with dark blue hair came into the living room with a list. Max came into view too and waved slightly at me. The man kissed his daughter and niece on the cheeks and headed towards the door.

"Sorry Angels, I have to run to the store. Be good alright?" He said and the three nodded.

"Yes Daddy." He nodded at me before leaving.

"That's Norman, my uncle and their dad. I call him dad 'cuz its now my family too." Kazelyn said running through the house before a loud voice called out.

"KAZELYN ROSE! QUIT THAT HORRID HORSEPLAY AND CLEAN THE HOUSE!" Kazelyn stopped and tripped over a chair. She sat up holding her head in pain.

"Yes, world's greatest slut." She muttered and a woman came into the living room and yanked Kazelyn up by her collar.

"What did you say?" she asked shaking Kazelyn.

"I said yes world's greatest slut. I'm not taking this! You need to get over yourself." She spat at the woman who threw her next to the TV.

"Listen whore, I will not take that from you. I run this house and you go under my rules. Now go clean the house!" she yelled breaking a vase right next to Kazelyn's head. It broke and a piece scratched her right under her right eye.

"Vanessa, you shouldn't do that. What would Daddy say if he knew you were doing this to us?" May said calmly.

"Whatever. He would never believe you children! He always agrees with me! Matter of fact, I should talk to him about getting rid of you bitches so it will just be us! Perfect!" Vanessa stated and swung at May but Kazelyn pounced on her before she could and motioned for me to save May and Max who was still in the room witnessing it all. I pushed them behind me and I could feel May grip my shoulders and Max grasp my arm. Vanessa swung her fist back hitting Kazelyn in the face. Kazelyn let go and fell to the floor holding her now bloody nose. Vanessa chuckled darkly and watched Kazelyn get up, blood pooling from her nose. She wiped it away and waited for Vanessa's next move which wasn't long a wait. Vanessa tried to kick her down onto the broken vase but Kazelyn blocked it slightly with her wrist. I heard a crack and a scream of pain from her when she slid back. She looked at me and tossed the serum that would cure May's broken arm quickly. I caught it and sprayed it, covering her mouth to muffle the screams so it could heal perfectly without Vanessa hurting her. She soon stopped screaming and relaxed. I turned back to Kazelyn to see her give me a quick smile before trying to block other punches and kicks, not succeeding very much. Kazelyn was pushed into the TV making it fall to the ground with her on top of it.

"You should know it takes a lot more to get rid of me." She said as she got up slowly. I could see Vanessa smirk and pull something out. A knife.

"I know. And this." She said holding up the knife. "Is exactly how I'm gonna get rid of you. Your poor uncle will think you committed suicide while I pull off the act." She said darkly throwing the knife. Kazelyn was too weak to move and I couldn't get to her in time. But it was too late and it hit her in the exact place Vanessa was aiming. Her neck. She fell to the ground blood pooling out of her and I saw May with her phone dialing 911. Why didn't I think of that? I saw Kazelyn's fingers flick and something hit my foot. A pokeball with a note saying it was for May and Max. I picked it up and gave it to Max and he read the note before showing me.

"If something were to happen to the owner, Kazelyn Rose, this pokemon may go to May and Max Maple for protection." It said. Max released the pokemon and when it came out, I saw Kazelyn smile a bit before frowning and going limp. There stood a powerful Arcanine looking around for its master. It saw her and it growled. Nothing could be done because just then the police and Nurse Joy with paramedics burst in. A Chansey hobbled after her. Arcanine pulled Kazelyn's leg bringing her out into view. Her skin was scratched and blood was pouring everywhere. Nurse Joy and the paramedics quickly got her up onto a stretcher but I don't think it'll be any use trying to revive her. I think she's already gone. I showed the police the video and they put Vanessa in handcuffs when Norman came in. He looked around noticing Kazelyn was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Kazelyn? Where's my little niece?" He asked frantically and I pointed at the ambulance. He ran out there to see his niece wrapped tightly in bandages and a knife slowly being pulled out of her neck. I looked away not wanting to see that. I could hear the heart monitor slowing down after each beat over Vanessa's yells of protest. After a couple of shocks, it stopped all together.

"We lost her, she's gone. I'm sorry." I heard Nurse Joy tell Norman. I could tell May and Max heard too because May was holding Max while they cried. A gust of wind came over me and I could see an outline of her.

"Keep them safe. I trust you and Norman. I will keep connected no matter what, I will always be with you guys." She said before vanishing in thin air. I bent down next to the siblings and held both of them. Norman came back in when everyone left and we sat in silence. I could still feel her energy in the room. The Arcanine licked May and Max's cheeks and sat with us. Everything felt empty, like a piece of everyone went with her. Maybe it did.


End file.
